Mistakes and Amends
by lyssarose12
Summary: Breaking his heart was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She thought they were in agreement -she needed a family more than a boyfriend. She needed the Fosters to adopt her. But she also needed him. Oneshot.


I do not own The Fosters.

She remembered that it hurt. Looking at Brandon, his face contorting into a frown and his eyes darkening with sadness when he heard the news had torn her apart. Breaking his heart was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She thought they were in agreement - she needed a family more than a boyfriend. She needed the Fosters to adopt her. But she also needed him.

She thought he had made it clear that they should end their relationship the night before, when he told her having a family was more important than him. She hadn't wanted to give him up, yet there she had stood, telling the judge nothing was going on between her and Brandon. And when she turned around to see Brandon's face, she almost immediately confessed to the judge. She couldn't put him through misery again, she couldn't put _them_ through misery again. But she didn't say a word, condemning them both to a distorted life.

Ultimately she chose the Fosters over love, over the type of love that you only experience once in a lifetime. And knowing that she turned away from the love of her life nearly killed her.

But it was almost a week since she got adopted and she still hadn't said anything or done anything to terminate her adoption. It was also almost a week since she'd spoken to Brandon. Neither of them could bring themselves to face the love of their life, who they could never be with the way that they wanted and needed to be. Callie had burned that bridge to the ground, the ashes of her mess suffocating them both.

Brandon couldn't even look at her when they were in the same room. Callie continuously tried to get him to face her, to steal a quick glance, but nothing seemed to work. She knew he'd be upset. Callie knew Brandon like the back of her hand. She could tell that he felt let down, and maybe, somewhere deep down inside, he thought she'd choose him. She had thought that too.

She couldn't help but reflect on the past few days as she tossed and turned in her bed. As the clock softly ticked besides her, she contemplated if all of this was worth it. Was being adopted worth loosing the love of her life? Sure the adoption was official documentation of her family, but regardless, she had Jude, Robert, and even Sophia. The Fosters loved her but so did so many other people. And Brandon…when she thought about him, her heart hurt. It stung mercilessly with longing and regret.

No matter how long she laid there in silent contemplation, she couldn't fathom why she gave him up. He was the most important person in her life and she had not only sacrificed having a boyfriend, but also having her best friend. There was no way they could ever be brother and sister or best friends again, not after what she had done and the night they shared in Idyllwild. If she closed her eyes she could almost relive that night; feel his lips pressed to hers, his hands roaming her body, the feeling of his body against her own. She remembered everything about that night – the yearning, the passion, the lust - and the love. The love for Brandon that she couldn't ignore, no matter how desperately she had wanted to.

Getting adopted meant losing him in every way possible. And she hated herself for making that choice.

It was in that moment that Callie decided none of what she had done was worth it. Losing Brandon wasn't some small price to pay, it was giving up her chance at true love.

When she looked at the clock it was just after seven in the morning, early enough, she decided, to reach out to the judge who had authorized her adoption. He would meet up with the Fosters in a few hours to hear what she had to say.

With a deep breath, Callie willed herself to get up and slowly walk down the hall. She stopped in front of Brandon's room, her hand extended inches away from the doorknob in hesitation. _It's just Brandon,_ she reminded herself and twisted the door open. Brandon had always looked peaceful sleeping, but he looked even more at ease now in comparison to the hurt that plagued his eyes the past few days. Callie sat on the edge of his bed, reaching out to touch his face.

"Brandon." She whispered until he woke up.

"Wha- Callie, what are you doing here?" He asked her, his face curious but still upset.

"I need to talk to you…Judge Ringer is going to be here soon. I-I'm going to tell him everything."

Brandon drew in a breath. "Callie, you can't do that. You can get in a shit ton of trouble, and the moms are going to be furious."

"No, I have to. I was given a choice a few days ago, and I spent so much time thinking about what I'd be giving up if I didn't get adopted that I didn't realize how much I'd have to give up if I did get adopted. You're the most important person in my life. I can't act like your sister or your friend. We're so much more than that… I love you. I choose you."

Brandon's eyes slowly begin to water, disbelieving Callie's words. "Are you serious, Cal?"

"Of course I am." She tells him, smiling as she gently places her lips upon his. He hesitates for a second, then kisses back softly. When he pulls away, there's a smile playing at his lips.

"I love you." He tells her.

Callie lays down next to him for a while, comfortable and safe in his arms. He traces patterns onto her skin, occasionally leaving soft kisses on her lips as a way to reassure her about the conversation they'll need to have very soon. When the couple first hears someone in the shower, they know it's almost time to go downstairs and explain everything.

It doesn't take long before they hear Stef call out, "Callie, someone is here to see you!" , in a shocked and nervous tone.

The pair get up, whispering "I love you" to each other as they leave Brandon's room.

"Do you think they'll understand?" Callie asks Brandon at the top of the stairs.

"They have to. And don't worry. I love you and I will love you no matter what happens down there. We'll be okay." He tells her as he takes her hand, lacing them together.

And together, hand in hand, they descend down the stairs to an unknown fate, knowing that somehow, it would all work out because they have each other.


End file.
